Who You'd Be Today
by matthotty101
Summary: This storry is based off of the song 'Who You'd Be Today'-By Kenny Chesney
1. Chapter 1

_-All good things must come to an end._

Amy sat in the waiting room at Baylor Hospital in Dallas, Texas, she was waiting for Adam to get out of surgery. He had been in longer than she thought he would. She soon began to become inpatient. She had been down to the cafeteria and to the gift shop. She had a terrible feeling that something had happened to him.

As she sat in her hard chair, she began to think about the great times that she had had with Adam,

_Amy was sitting outside of Jeff Hardy's house, he and Matt where throwing yet another party, but this time it was a welcome back party for Adam. Amy didn't want to be there, Matt was trying to get Amy to be with Adam. _

_She had only seen the man on the TV, sure she was in the same business and they where both on Smackdown but she had never really talked to him. She sat outside, all alone listening to the music that was playing from inside the house. _

_She was knocked out of her thoughts when someone sat in a chair next to her, "You don't seem to happy that you have to be here." He said. _

"_I'm only here because I got guilted into it." She said. _

"_I'm not that bad of a guy, you know." He said. _

_Amy then looked up at the man that was sitting next to her, she hadn't looked up at him because she didn't want to have a conversation with him, she didn't want to talk to anyone. _

"_You're Adam aren't you?" She asked. _

"_Yea. This is the party that is being held for me. Matt has told me a lot about you but he didn't give you justice. You are must prettier than he described." _

_Amy began to feel a blush in her cheeks. "Thank you?" _

"_You are totally welcome." He laughed. _

"_You are such a smart ass." She smiled. _

**Back to reality**

Adam's doctor walked out of the room and looked up at Amy with sorrow in his eyes, "Ms. Dumas, I'm very sorry but the only thing that we can do for him now is make him confterble." He said. "I'm very sorry."

"Can I see him?" She asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Yes." He said, guiding her towards Adam's room.

"_Amy I will be fine. It's only a ladder match." _

"_I would normally be ok with that but this is against Jeff! He is good at this." _

"_So am I. Amy, you're coming out to the ring with me as well."_

"_That doesn't mean anything! I cant do anything." Amy began to ramble until Adam placed his lips on her's. _

Amy walked into Adam's room and her heart broke, "How do you feel?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I think that I will be able to die with your face as the last thing that I see, but can't it be a happy face?"

"Adam, you can't leave me here like this. What am I going to do without you?"

"You will be just fine. Matt, Jeff and Jay will be there to take care of you."

"I don't want them to take care of me! I want you." She cried.

"I'm sorry that I've let you down but Amy, this wasn't my plan. Read this when you get home. Don't look at it until then." He said, handing her a letter.

Amy kissed him, "Good bye my love." He whispered, before closing his eyes.

Amy fell to the floor in sobbing tears as the heart monitor went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Because when a heart breaks, no it don't break even_

Sitting on the floor Amy felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest, driven over by an 18 wheeler, scratched by a cat, put threw a paper shredder and some moron tried to put it back in.

"Amy, they want us to leave." A soft, warm voice said as the figure it belonged to.

"Well tell them to shove it." She said with a sniffle.

"Amy, come on." Matt said, pulling her up into his arms and carrying her out of the room and towards the car.

"I have to address the fans; they are going to be devastated." She smiled.

"We will all help you." Jay, Adam's brother said.

"I know but this will be the first night in the longest time that I'm going to going to bed with Adam right next to me." She cried into Matt's chest.

"Amy, stop crying." Jay said.

"If you ever talk to her like that again then you will be hit so hard that you will never talk again." Jeff said.

"I just don't get why she is crying." He said.

"Because I just lost the love of my life!" She said.

"He was my brother!"

"And yet you aren't showing any emotion towards this."

"Amy, shut up! He was only with you for the sex."

Jeff stopped the car and looked in the back at Amy who had more tears going down her face and was now sobbing curled up in a ball in Matt's lap. Jeff looked over at Jay who was laughing; Jeff punched Jay, "Get out of my car!" He yelled.

"We're on the high way."

"Well you should've thought about that before you insulted Amy. By the way, he wasn't just with her for the sex. When Amy wasn't around she was all that Adam would talk about. You are just pissed because Amy knew your brother better than you did." Jeff said.

"Whatever she is a hoe." Jay said getting out of the car.

Amy didn't say a word for the rest of the car ride, the only noise that you heard was a sob or a sniffle. When they got to the hotel room, Trish ran up to Amy and pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be ok, we will help you threw it." She whispered.

As Trish, Matt and Jeff walked Amy up to the room that she once shared with Adam, most of the WWE Roster walked along with them, telling Amy that they where sorry. The truth be told, she didn't want their pity, all she wanted was to be locked in her room with Trish, Matt and Jeff.

They where the only people that wouldn't lie to her or let her lie to them. When they got to her room, Amy put on one of Adam's shirts, grabbed his letter and went over to her bed, ready to read it.

Amy my love,

I know that this isn't the way that we wanted things to end but sadly this is how we will part. I want you to know that I will always love you and that I will be with you in sprit. I love you and there is a gift for you in the pocket of my black coat, I was going to give it to you tonight but then the accident happened.

I want you to know that I don't hold you responsible for anything that happened. I don't hold anyone responsible. I hope that you like your gift. There is a little note that is placed in to the side of it.

If you find love again, go for it. I wont be mad or angry with you unless it is with Jay. I expect that it will be Matt.

I love you forever and always. Don't grieve over me for to long, you are too beautiful for all of the tears. I love more than life it's self.

You still have my heart,

Adam or as you would call me, Addy.

Amy got up and raced over to the closet and grabbed Adam's jacket, she reached in the pocket and pulled out a little velvet box that said _Tiffany's_. Amy opened the box and saw an engagement ring. On the inside of the band, it said, "I love you Forever and Always-Adam"

Amy smiled, put it on her hand and walked out of the room and into the main room of the hotel room. "Where did that come from?" Trish asked.

"Adam got it for me. He told me about it in the letter that he gave me. He told me not grieve over him for too long and he told me to fall in love again, just not with Jay." She laughed going and sitting in between Matt and Jeff.

"He was a good man Amy." Trish said.

"I know. He really was." She said, resting her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"How are you going to let the fans know?" Jeff asked.

"I'm going to go out into the ring and let them know. They will miss him as well. Him being heal or not there was still respect from them towards him and he respected them as well." She said.

"Yea, there was. Do you remember the first time that Adam missed the spear?" Matt asked.

"Yes! And he whinned about it, none stop."

"Do you remember all of the weird looks that we got from the airport people when Adam had all of those dummies in his bag because he wanted to practice the spear all the time?" Trish asked.

"He practiced it every night, just not with the manikins." Jeff laughed looking at Amy.

"You know Jeff, you are completely right." She smiled.

"I did not need to hear that!" Trish laughed.

They spent the rest of the night talking about all of the great memories that they had, had with Adam. Amy leaving out the dirty ones.

*****

**Smackdown**

Amy, Matt, Jeff and Trish walked down the Smackdown ramp to Adam's theme music. They got in the ring and Amy grabbed the microphone.

"If you have not already been told, we lost a wonderful man last night. He was killed in a car accident. Adam Copeland or Edge died last night because a drunk driver hit his car."

As Amy looked around the arena, she noticed a little girl that was in the front row, bawling her eyes out, Amy walked over to where the little girl was and pulled her over the security wall. The mother of the small girl caressed Amy's arm.

Amy got back into the ring with the small girl, "This little girl lost her daddy last night. This is Adam's daughter, he name is Brittany Marie Copeland."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy walked into her hotel room and threw all of her things on the floor. She looked around the room and couldn't help but feel alone. She had made it through last night ok but she also had all of her friends around her and they all slept with her so that she wouldn't feel alone.

Amy wanted to call them and ask them if they could come back over but she didn't want to seem needy. She decided to text Matt. _Hey, what are you doing?_

**Nothing. Watching Jeff get ready to go down to the bar. He wants to know if you want to go. **

_No, I don't think that I'm ready to do anything like that yet. I think that I'm just going to stay in, get room service and watch a movie. _

**Want any company?**

_If you want to. We can have a sleep over!_

**Can you not call it that?**

_Then what do you want me to call it?_

**I don't know. Just not that.**

_Somebody is a little sensitive. _

*********

Matt walked up to Amy's hotel room door and knocked.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"This is you favorite person in the whole world." He smiled.

Amy ran to the door and pulled it open; she had a very sad look on her face when she remembered that Adam was dead.

_Amy was sitting on her bed in her hotel room, she had left the bar early because she didn't want to deal with any of the nagging or the drunk people. She sat silently in her room with her lap top on her lap. _

_She was distracted from what she was doing when she heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" She asked. _

"_You favorite person in the whole wide world." He mumbled. _

_As if on instinct, Amy ran to the door and pulled it open, she jumped into Adam's arms, "You missed me this much? I was only at the bar for ten minuets after you left."_

"_I know but do you know how long that is when you're by yourself?" She asked. _

"_Well, I usually have you so I don't have to worry about that." He smiled, placing a kiss on her lips and carrying her into their room._

*****

Matt and Amy sat in the hotel room, they had already watched the movie and dealt with the room service people, who where mean to them. "I think that we should have that girl fired." Matt said.

"She was doing her job."

"She asked for a tip as soon as she got here."

Amy laughed, "Yea well. She was stupid."

"She was. I'm sure that you don't want to talk about this, but how are you holding up?"

"How do you think I'm holding up Matt? I lost my one true love; I think that I might be pregnant. So, Matt, How do you think that I'm holding up?" She yelled.

"Why are you yelling? I didn't do anything."

"Matt, you don't just bring that up in a conversation."

"Don't yell at me Amy Dumas!"

"Mathew Hardy, I will do whatever the hell I want to."

"You know what, Amy? You can be a stuck up bitch here all by yourself." Matt yelled getting up off of the couch and heading towards the door.

"Matt, since you're leaving. Please don't get in a car and drive. It was my fault that Adam died that night. Please, don't get in a car tonight." She said, not able to hold the tears in any longer.

Matt looked over at her, with a look of sorrow on his face, "Amy, you didn't kill him."

"I started that fight. I made him leave that night."

Matt walked over to Amy and picked her up into his arms, "You didn't kill him."

**That Next Morning**

It was the day of the funereal, everyone was in Amy's room getting ready when Amy walked out of the bathroom, "I'm pregnant." She cried, letting the pregnancy test fall out of her hand and onto the floor.

Trish was the first one to Amy, "Don't cry. You and Adam wanted a baby."

"I know but I just thought he would be here with me through it all."

"But Amy, don't you get it? He will be here, maybe not in person but in spirit."

*****

**The Funeral**

Amy had just sat thought the most grueling hour of her life. She walked out of the church and was met by Adam's family and may other people that where telling her how sorry they where for her loss.

Amy was so tired of hearing that. She didn't really believe that they where sorry for her loss, they where only saying that because they where to scared to tell her how they really felt. Amy had Adam's friends there, even the one's that she didn't like but this day was not about her, it was to remember Adam and what a wonderful person he was.

Amy was startled out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Matt. She could see the few stains on his face that the tears had left. She pulled him into a hug and just held him. They stood there until they heard someone clear their throat.

They turned around to see Adam's brother, Jay standing there, "So once Adam was out of the picture for good you decided that you where going to shack up with one of his friends?" He asked.

"That isn't how it is and you know it." She said through her teeth.

"Really Amy? Then how is it?"

"I hugged him for the same reason that I have hugged everyone else here. Because they all had a connection with Adam somehow. Everyone here seems to miss him but you, now if you will excuse me; there is a little girl over there who needs to be hugged." She stated, referring to Adam's daughter, Brittany.

*****

Amy walked over to where Brittany was and picked her up, pulling her into a hug. Amy carried her around with her until it was time for the family to leave the funeral and go to the burial site, "I miss my daddy." She cried.

"I know baby. We all miss your daddy." Amy said, putting the small girl into the car with her.

"Do you think that he misses me?" She asked.

"I think that he does. Very much." Amy smiled.

"You think so?" She asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"I know so. When me and your daddy would talk, he would always talk about you and how much he loved you."

*****

Amy sat down on her bed in the hotel room, "You daddy would've loved you too." She smiled, a few tears that fell from her eyes.

Matt walked out of the bathroom, "Talking to Adam Jr.?" He asked.

"Yea, I think that I might actually call him that." She said.

"I think that you should. It fits him. Plus, Adam is his daddy."

"Yea, he would've been a good daddy too."

"You do know that this baby will have many daddies right?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You don't think that WWE stars of the WWE Universe is going to let you raise this baby alone did you?"

"Honestly Matt, I haven't really thought about it today." She smiled, placing her hand on her stomach and looked down at her 'Engagement Ring'.

"We love you Adam." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy walked backstage in the Arena; it was the Draft so everyone was there. She figured this would be the best time to tell everyone that she was going to have a baby. She walked into the Divas! Locker room and was greeted by Maria, "Hey, did you know that you aren't on the time slot for the show tonight?" She asked.

"I did actually." She smiled.

"How come?" She asked.

"I will tell you and the rest of the of the WWE Universe later on in the show." She smiled.

"Oh, ok. Sorry that I didn't see you at the funeral, I was there but I left right after it." Maria said, pulling her hair up into a pony tail and looking into a small mirror that was in front of her, she then began to put her make up on.

"I know you where there. Adam was like your brother. I saw you once or twice but I'm with you there. I would've left right after that if I could've." She smiled.

"Yea, the weirdest thing happened yesterday at the funeral though." She said.

"Really? Like what?"

"Tiffany asked me if I would take Brittany. She said that she didn't want her anymore and was going to give her to Adam but then he died." She said, only looking at up at Amy for a brief moment and then back down at her mirror.

"She didn't even talk to me about it." Amy said, sitting down next to Maria.

"I think that I'm going to take Brittany. I don't want her to feel unwanted by her mother, which I'm sure she already feels it." She smiled.

"I know. I don't know why Tiffany would even want to give her away." Amy said.

"I know, she is the sweetest child. I think that Tiffany wants to act like a kid, she doesn't want any responsibility." Maria said, finishing up her make up.

"She is so stupid. Are you going to let her see Brittany after you take her?"

"If Britt asks to see her then yes, but once she is mine, she is mine and she isn't going to shake her life with her stupidity."

Amy walked down the ramp with a smile on her face; she then got into the ring, "How's everyone doing tonight?" She asked.

The crowd bust out into a rawr, screaming out multiple different things. "Well I have some good news after the terrible news that was said last week." She paused as the footage from Smackdown played on the titantron.

Once it was over she began to talk once more, "Like I was saying, I have some good news. I am carrying Adam's baby." She said, a few tears leaving her eyes.

The crowd burst into another loud rawr, but this time they where screaming, "Congrats."

_Here she comes again like good medicine._

Maria ran down the ramp and into the ring, she pulled Amy into a tight hug, "Is this what you wouldn't tell me in the locker room?" She asked.

"Um yea, Ria." Amy laughed.

Trish and the rest of the WWE roster came into the ring to congratulate her. It was the WWE Draft so everyone was there.

Once the show was over Amy was sitting on a storage box in the back, thinking about the baby and where she was going to go after this. She didn't know if she would still want to be a wrestler after she had the baby. She might but then again, she didn't know if she wanted to miss important parts of her babies life. Then again, she could always bring the baby on the road with her but that might've been to hard on the baby.

Brittany was going through it all as a baby and she was the happiest little child that she had ever known. Amy was going to talk to the other wrestlers that had children on the road with them. She walked to the men's locker room and knocked on the door. She was welcomed by the man that she wanted to talk to, Dave Batista. "Hey, Amy, Matt and Jeff just left." He said, giving her a warm smile.

"Actually, I was looking for you. I needed some advice." She said.

"You came to me for advice?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "Isn't that why you have to Divas?" He asked.

"I was wondering that if after I have to baby, if I should come back on the road, and bring it with me. I know that you brought all three girls with you when they where newborns, so I thought that you could help me." She said.

"Oh, I loved having the girls on tour with me. I didn't want to miss a second of their baby lives so I brought them with me. It was one of the best times of my life." Dave smiled.

"So, you think that I should bring her with me?" She asked.

"It's a girl? How far along are you?" He asked.

"I'm just guessing. Matt thinks that it will be a boy, so does Jeff, but Trish and I think that it is a girl." She giggled.

"Oh, Angie and I would go back and forth over if our babies would've been boys or girls. I always thought that they where going to be boys, looks like I was wrong." He smiled.

Amy laughed, "Yea, it looks like you where. Alright, Dave, thank you so much for your help. I have to go look for my boys and see what kind of trouble they have gotten it." She smiled, beginning to walk away.

"Hey Amy!" Dave called.

Amy turned around, "Yea?" She asked.

"If you have a boy, you will know how to take care of it." He yelled.

"How do you figure?" She asked.

"You've been taking care of Matt and Jeff forever."

Amy laughed and began to walk the way that she was before Dave had called her. Amy walked into the Catering Room, looking around she spotted Matt, Jeff, Shannon Moore, and Shane Helms. She walked over to them and sat in the empty chair, "What are you dummies talking about?" She asked.

"Well we where going to talk to you about going to the bar, but since you are with child, we wont." Shannon laughed.

"You guys should still go. I wouldn't have gone with you guys anyway." She smiled, looking over at Matt, who was staring down at his plate, she pulled her phone out and sent him a text, **Are you alright, Mattie Kinz? **

Matt pulled out his phone and let out a small laugh, _Mattie Kinz? Is that the best you can do, Amy Bug? Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking. _

**Don't call me Amy Bug. You know that I hate that. What'cha thinking about? **

_You and the baby. _

**What about us? **

_Adam told me to watch after you and the baby. It was right before he passed._

**He didn't even know about the baby though. **

_He knew in his heart that there was a baby. He told me to watch over you guys, protect you guys. _

**Why didn't you tell me that?**

_I just did. _

**That doesn't count. **

_It totally counts. _

"Are you guys texting?" Shane asked.

"Yea, I was thinking that we could have a sleepover at my room?" Amy suggested.

"Can we not call it a sleepover?" Jeff groaned.

"Fine, a get together where you guys stay through the night." Amy smirked.

"That sounds like a booty call to me." Shannon smiled.

"Um hello, I'm kinda pregnant." Amy laughed.

"Can some other girls come too?" Shane asked.

"Yea, I will call Maria, Trish and Ashley."

"Awesome!" Shannon hooted.

**The Non-Sleepover **

Maria, Amy, Ashley and Trish where all sitting on Amy's bed talking, waiting for the guys to get back with the movies and the pizza. They where talking about random things, like what they where going to wear to the next club that they went too. Amy felt a little out of place when they started talking about their sex lives. Thankfully, the guys walked in at the right moment.

The group was sitting around talking once more when Maria told the group that she was going to take Brittany. "You can't take her away from her mother." Shannon said.

"Her mother said that if I didn't take her then she would just leave Brittany somewhere. I can't let that poor child go through that, I think that I would make great mom thank you very much." Maria stated.

"How are you going to take care of her? Wont she be starting school soon?" Shane asked, he was the only one that knew that she could do this besides Amy.

"I have already talked to Vince and he has agreed that nothing will come above her so he has allowed me to have a tutor come and go on tour and all of that with me." She said.

"That is wonderful, Ria. I'm so excited to have her around." Trish said.

"That means that you wont be able to go to the clubs with us anymore." Ashley pouted.

"I didn't really like the clubs. I would much rather be with a man and Brittany. If I had to, I would quit this job to make sure that Brittany had whatever she needed." Maria said.

"This is the biggest load of shit that I have ever heard. Maria, you will be a terrible mom and you don't know how to do anything except take your clothes off. You shouldn't put that poor child through any of it." Ashley joked.

Maria slapped Ashley in the face before running out of the room, tears traveling down her face. Shane looked over at his "sister" and gave her a disapproving look before going to find Maria, "Amy, you stay here. The stress isn't good for the baby. I will go find her." He said.

Amy replied with a nod.

Shane walked out of the room in a rush, he found Maria sitting by he door with her knees pulled up to her chest, sobbing. "Ria, she didn't mean it. She thought that it was a joke." He whispered, sitting next to her.

"Well it isn't a joke. Do you think that I will be a terrible mother?" She asked, looking up at him, straight into his big brown eyes.

"No, Ria. I don't think that you will be a terrible mother. You will be a fantastic mother. If you ever need any help with her, you know where to find me. I love you, Ria. I will always be there for you." He smiled.

"I love you too Mr. Hurricane." She smiled.

"Like for real love, or like a pet gold fish love?" He asked.

"You will just have to wait and find out." She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy looked around her hotel room that was covered in sleeping people, Maria and Shane where curled up with each other on the couch, Matt was laying in her bed, she had a terrible dream earlier on that night so he slept with her, Ashley was asked to leave earlier that night. Jeff and Trish where asleep on the floor with Trish's head on Jeff's chest. Sadly, Shannon was sleeping alone.

Amy walked out of the room and went out onto the patio, she looked down at the moving traffic and then up at the sky, "Thank you." She whispered.

She sat out on the patio for a while, just looking at the traffic and everything that was around her. She quietly walked back into the main room and grabbed her clothes and headed to the bath room. She took a shower and when she was done and walked back into the main room, she saw Shane looking lovingly at Maria.

Shane was startled when he heard Amy say, "She's worried that she will ruin Brittany's life."

"I don't think that she will. Ashley needs to stay away from her, I'm serious."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yea, Ames, I do." He smiled.

Amy laughed and walked to the 'kitchen', "Shane, do you want any coffee?" She asked.

"Please." He said.

"Me too." Maria called, startling both Amy and Shane.

Shane looked down at Maria, "How much of that did you hear?" He asked.

"Enough to make me do this." She smiled before pulling his head down a few inches hers and placing a small kiss on his lips.

The kiss went from small to a full, blown out make out session, "If you two don't stop then I'm going to pour coffee on both you." Amy smiled, holding three coffee cups.

Maria smiled and grabbed her coffee cup, "Thank you, baby momma." She smiled.

"I am not your baby momma." Amy smiled.

"No but she is my baby momma." Shannon smiled, wrapping his arms around Amy's waist.

Amy laughed and looked towards her bed and saw Matt still asleep, "Shannon, let me go." Amy smiled, pulling Shannon's arms apart and walking over to her bed. She crawled into the bed and looked at Matt.

Amy was startled when Matt opened his eyes, "Is there a reason that you're staring at me?" He asked.

"She couldn't resist your face." Shannon called.

"Shut up." Amy said, looking back at Matt, "Is there a problem with me looking at you?" She asked.

Matt let out a small laugh before pulling her to him, "What do you think?" He asked.

"I think that you should get off of my baby momma." Shannon said.

Matt pulled Amy even closer to him, "I will fuck her right now if you don't shut up." He teased.

"Don't fuck her! That is nasty." Trish giggled.

Jeff ran over to the bed and jumped on it, "Don't fuck her with us here." He smiled.

"Then you guys need to leave." He smiled.

Amy hit him on the arm, "I'm not going to fuck anyone." She smiled.

Matt gave her a sad look, "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I mean that I'm not having sex, is that so hard to understand?" She asked.

"Wow, Amy, we didn't mean to upset you." Matt said, placing a hand on her arm.

She dropped her head, "I know, it's just…" That was when she started crying.

Maria and Trish both got on the bed and hugged Amy, "It will be ok." Maria whispered.

"I hate this. Adam is gone and there isn't anything that I can do about it." She said.

Matt pulled Amy away from them and carried her out onto the balcony with him, "Talk to me. No one else is here, it's just you and I. Talk to me Amy Bug." He whispered.

Amy just cried, she stayed in Matt's lap the whole time, "This baby is going to look just like him." Amy smiled.

"He probably will." Matt smiled, kissing the side of Amy's head.

The two sat outside until Maria came out, "We where talking about going to breakfast, do you guys want to come?" She asked.

"Yea, when do you guys want to leave?" Amy asked.

"In about an hour, everyone is heading home to shower and change and we will meet back here." Maria suggested.

"Yea, I guess I should get moving. Ria, when do you get Brittany?" Amy asked.

"I was thinking that I would go get her after I get ready." The red head smiled.

"Alright." Amy smiled, getting off of Matt's lap and walking inside.

**At Breakfast**

Matt and Amy walked into the breakfast area and spotted their friends right off the bat. The two walked over to them and where greeted by a waving Brittany, "Amy! Did you know that Maria is my new mommy?" She asked, talking really fast.

"Really? Tell me all about it." Amy smiled, sitting down next to Brittany.

Brittany told Amy everything that happened, while Matt and the rest of the group talked.

"Hey Ria, what are you having her call you?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know. Whatever she wants to call me, after all, I'm not her real mom. So, it's up to her what she calls me." Maria said, leaning back into Shane who had his arm around her.

"Are you two like a thing now?" Trish asked.

"We haven't really talked about it." Shane said.

"Alrighy then, what do you guys want to do today?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking about going to the mall, if you guys want to go." Amy smiled.

"That sounds fine." Jeff smiled, leaning over and kissing his girlfriend's forehead. (Trish)


	6. Chapter 6

**At the mall**

Matt and Amy walked into a small baby store, she then began to look around. She saw a small baby girl dress that was white with light purple flowers on it, Amy turned around and looked at Matt, "I wish that it wasn't too soon to know."

"I'll buy it. Even if this one isn't a girl, you will have a girl eventually."

Amy gave him a funny look, "Why do you say that?" She asked.

"You won't only have one baby. You will have more than one and it will be a girl."

"You really think that I will get over Adam?"

"I think that you will. At some point, you will."

"Do you think that you will be the guy that helps me get over him?"

"I don't know. Adam thought that I would be the one."

"Adam always thought that if I ever left him, I would go to you."

Matt let out a small laugh, "He always had the craziest ideas in his head." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

The group decided to go to meet up out front of the Victoria's Secret, "Why do we have to meet in front of this store?" Brittany asked.

"Because I need to get something for a match that I have next Monday." Maria smiled at the small child that was now on Shane's back.

"What match?" The small girl asked.

Shannon looked at Brittany, "You ask a lot of questions."

"You can never ask to many questions." The small blonde smiled.

"You are so your father's daughter." Matt laughed.

"Thank you." She smiled.

The group later decided to go to the pool, let Brittany play and the rest of them could relax, or so they thought. When the guys walked into the pool area, Maria and Amy where tanning while Trish was playing in the water with Brittany. Maria was startled when she felt two hand grab the by the waist and pull her into the body that the hands belonged to.

Maria turned around and looked at the person that had her in a hold, when she did she saw Shane looking at her, "What?" She asked.

"You didn't even seem scared." He said.

"Amy wouldn't have let anything happen to me." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Because she just wouldn't. Plus, Trish would be out of the water kicking some guys ass if anything did happen to me." She giggled.

Matt walked in between the two and straight towards Amy, "Why aren't you in the water?" He asked, sitting next to her and handing her a bag of twislers.

"I was working on my tan." She smiled.

"You can always go get a spray tan." He smiled.

"I think that all of the chemicals are bad for the baby." She sighed, biting a twisler.

"You might talk to your doctor about it." He simply smiles.

"I might. Come on, I'm getting in the water and I think that you should come with me." She smiled getting up and walking over to the water, putting her hair up and getting in, with Matt in hot pursuit.

Matt and Amy stayed on one side of the pool talking about when the baby was going to come and what all she was going to have to do and give up to take care of him, "I feel like a pregnant teenager." Amy laughed.

"Wouldn't that have made what you and Adam did illegal?" Matt smiled.

Amy sent him a look, "Shut up, Matt." She smiled.

"He isn't capable of doing that." Jeff smiled, popping a skittle in his mouth.

"Untle Jeff, can I have one?" Brittany asked, slightly tugging on the leg of Jeff's pants. Jeff responded by picking Brittany up in his arms and giving her the rest of the bag. Trish looked on at the two curiously, "If you decide that you want to have kids, Jeff would be the right guy." Amy whispered as she walked past Trish, who quickly turned and shot Amy a dirty glare.

Amy laughed and walked into another baby store. "We should throw her a baby shower." Maria smiled.

"First she is going to have to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl." Trish sighed, turning her head so that she was looking at Maria instead of looking at Jeff and the small blonde that was happily eating skittles in his arms.

"That is very true." Maria laughed.

Trish looked over at the store that Amy had gone into and saw Ashley and Christian walk into the store, "Ashley and Christian are here. She just walked into the store that Amy is in." She said, turning to look at the guys who had heard her and where already walking towards the store.

When they walked into the store, they saw that Christian had Amy backed into the corner with Ashley ready to hit her in the stomach with one of the small wooden baby blocks that they had around the store, Matt charged at Christian, knocking him into the wall by the cash register, while Maria grabbed Ashley by her hair and pulled her head into her knee.

The brawl went on until they all heard Brittany scream, "Stop it! You big dummies are gonna hurt my little brother and that will make my daddy very sad." She cried, she was no longer in Jeff's arms, she was now on her knees in the middle of the floor.

Maria instantly stopped what she was doing and sprinted over to where Brittany was, she was now in Shane's arms, "I'm sorry, little one. We where trying to keep them from hurting your little brother." She smiled and then kissed her small forehead.

"Can we go home? I'm sleepy." The small girl replied, climbing out of Shane's arms and into Maria's.

"Yes we can go home." She smiled.

**Back at the hotel**

Everyone was in Maria's room, she had just put Brittany down for a nap and walked into the 'living room' and sat on Shane's lap. She let herself relax in his arms while the others talked. Amy looked around the room, "I'm so tired. I think that I might just take a nap with Brittany." She smiled.

Matt pulled her into his lap, "You can sleep now." He smiled.

Amy gave him a funny look before placing her head in the opening between his shoulder and his neck and began to fall asleep.

The rest of the group looked at them curiously before Shannon finally had the guts to say what they had all been thinking, "When are you going to tell her?" He asked, moving the small piece of her that had fallen into his face.

"Tell her what?" Matt asked, sending Shannon a confused look.

"That you love her!" Maria injected.

"I can't tell her now. She just lost Adam and now she is having _his _baby. This just isn't the time to tell her." Matt said, moving the strand of hair that was in Amy's face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Matt, she could probably use you right now." Trish said, looking at Jeff who still had no part in the conversation.

"And I will be there for her in every way that she needs but I don't think that she could take it if I told her that I love her right now. She will think that I'm taking advantage of her." He sighed.

"Didn't Adam tell you to take care of her?" Jeff finally asked.

"Yes, but I don't think that he meant it like that." Matt huffed.

"You don't know that. You love her, tell her." Shane growled.

"What if she doesn't love me back?" Matt asked.

"That has to be a chance that you're willing to take." Maria smiled.

They continued their conversation but little did they know that Amy wasn't asleep just yet and had heard it all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Later that day**

Everyone was sitting around a small table at a local café, Maria held Brittany in her lap, Amy was sitting on Matt's lap, she didn't want to be in her own chair, she just wanted Matt and after hearing what she did in Maria's room, she knew that Matt wanted her back.

Matt had his hands on Amy's baby bump with Amy's on top of his. Matt began to rub Amy's stomach, "Are you two gonna go fuck?" Shannon asked when he noticed that Amy's head was resting on Matt's shoulder while he rubbed her stomach.

"Shannon! Language! There is a small child that is sitting next to you." Maria scolded.

"She is almost asleep. Plus, look at them, they are practically having sex here at the table." Shannon said, pointing towards Matt and Amy.

"No we're not! I'm simply rubbing her stomach, which she seems to enjoy." Matt smiled.

Amy gave Matt a funny look, "The baby likes it the most." She smiled.

"Well her momma seems to like it as well." Matt smiled.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it, I just said that the baby likes it the most." She smiled, looking at Matt.

Matt let out a small chuckle, "Amy, can I talk to you?" He asked.

_Oh my gosh! Is he going to tell me now? _Amy thought

"Sure." Amy smiled, getting up and following Matt into the café.

They walked towards the hallway that lead to the bathroom when Matt pushed Amy up against the wall and kissed her. When the kiss broke Amy looked at Matt, "What was that for?" She asked.

"I love you, I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?" He asked.

"I-I-I can't." She cried, running out of the café, got into her car and went back to the hotel.

**At the café**

Matt sat back down at the table, "I told you guys that it was going to ruin everything." He said, after noticing that Amy wasn't at the table nor was her car where she had parked it.

"Matt, she probably just needs time to think." Maria said, placing a light hand on Matt's arm.

Matt shock her arm off, headed to his car and sat in it, not starting it or anything, just sitting there, looking around. "I'll call Amy, Jeff, you go talk to him." Trish said, grabbing her phone and walking out towards a quiet place.

**The phone call**

Trish walked in a few circles before Amy answered, "Hello?" She asked in a dry, rough voice.

"Amy, why did you leave?" She asked.

"Don't act like you don't know. I can't do that to Adam, Trish, I just can't." She said.

"Didn't Adam tell you not to grieve over him for too long, to move on, he thought that it would be Matt. He knows how you two are, he wanted Matt to be there for you and the baby, he told Matt that and Matt told you." Trish said.

"I know but it's not as easy as you think. I think that I'm going to head out to Montreal for a while, get away from everything here. I need time to think about me and the baby. Every choice that I make will influence him now." Amy sniffled.

"Why Montreal? Who do you know there?" Trish asked, thinking about if Amy had mentioned knowing anyone there since the two had been friends over the years.

"My mom has some family that are out there and I've already called them so they know that I'll be coming."

"Amy, why don't you go to Toronto? You can stay at my place. Plus, I don't remember you mentioning that you could speak French and they speak English in Toronto." Trish suggested.

"You would let me?" She asked.

"Of course I will. RAW will be there in like two, three weeks so you wont be alone. I don't want you to go stay with someone that you have never met. You also know where everything is in my house."

"True. I'll meet you back at the hotel?" Amy asked.

"Yea, I'll see you there. We should be leaving here pretty soon." Trish laughed.

"Don't stop the fun on my account." Amy giggled.

"We wont, trust me, but Maria and Shane will probably be back first, Brittany is getting tired and has almost colored every picture in her 'Princess and The Frog' coloring book." Trish laughed.

"Alright, well I'm going to go in and take a shower. Bye." Amy said.

"Bye." Trish said before hanging up and walking back over to the table.

**Matt and Jeff's 'Brotherly' talk**

Jeff got in the car and sat in the passenger seat, "Matt, we need to talk about this." He said.

"She doesn't love me. I knew that she didn't but you guys told me that she did and that everything would work out. She ran from me Jeff, she has _never _ran from me." Matt said, putting his head in between his hands.

Jeff patted Matt on the back, "You need to talk to her."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" He asked.

"Then make her."

"I can't make Amy _do_ anything. I don't think that anyone can."

"Matt, you need to talk to her, and if you don't, you will be thinking, 'what if' forever." Jeff smiled.

"This is the worst pep-talk ever."

"I know but it's the best I can do." Jeff smiled.

"Get out of my car. I need to go talk to Amy and you can't go." He smiled.

"Fine. Call me and let me know how it goes." Jeff smiled, getting out of the car.

**Amy's room**

Amy began packing her bags when she noticed the letter that Adam had written her, she had a whole box full of love notes that he had written her from when she was to when they where on different brands. He would always write something sweet for her but this note was different, this was the last note that he had ever written her. This was the note that she found along with the ring that was on a silver chain on her necklace.

When she opened the note, the first word to pop out at her where, _If you find love again, go for it. I wont be mad or angry with you unless it is with Jay. I expect that it will be Matt. _How could he think that she would go be with Jay? That was completely disgusting.

Amy was knocked out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her door, _Trish is back soon, _she thought

When she opened the door, she saw Matt, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We need to talk." Was all that he said.

"I'm packing. What do you want?" She asked once more.

"We need to talk and why are you packing?" He asked.

"I'm going to Toronto for a few weeks." She said, opening the door only enough for him to see her bag sitting on the bed and then she shut it once more.

Matt moved her out of the way and walked in the room, before Amy could yell at him to get out, her phone rang. Amy dashed to get it, "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello Mrs. Copeland?" The man on the other line asked.

"Sadly no, I was going to be but Adam got into a car accident, may I ask who this is?" She asked, many people had called her phone, wanting to know how she was doing but none of them called her 'Mrs. Copeland.'

"Oh, well as long as you are Amy Dumas/Copeland." The man laughed.

"May I ask why you're calling me?" She asked.

"Well, we where going over Adam's will-" Amy cut him off.

"Adam had a will?" She asked.

"Yes, he made it in the hospital, anyway, like I was saying, when we read over his will, he left everything to you." He said.

"He did what?" She asked, shocked that Adam hadn't left anything to Brittany, "Did he leave anything for Brittany Copeland?"

"Yes, we have already talked to her mother who told us that Brittany was living with a Miss Maria Kanellis. Adam left you his esate, three-fourths of his money, and anything else that you wish." The man said.

"Wow. I didn't think that he would do all of that for me. Which house was left for me?" She asked.

"All three, the one in Tampa, Florida, Toronto, Canada, and the one in L.A."

"Oh wow. Did he have any debt that he owed that I need to take care of?" She asked.

"No, he had money set back for that." He said.

"All right well I need to go. Thank you so much for calling me." She said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Matt asked.

"Adam's lawyer, Adam left me everything but a fourth of his money that he left for Brittany." She said.

Amy was at the airport waiting on her plane to get there. She was flying to Toronto like she had planned but this time she was going to stay at Adam/her new house. She had never been to the Toronto house without Adam, that house was as Adam called it, 'Their Snuggle House,' that was the one house that Amy didn't mind Adam being all over her in because it was so cold when they where there.

She had already gotten her starbucks and she was ready to get on the plane when the speaker when off, 'Now calling all people to board flight 137 to Toronto Canada.' She walked over to the plane, took her seat and pulled her iPhone out, out it on 'Plane Mode' and got on the internet.

She checked her e-mail and noticed that Matt had sent her an e-mail, it read,

_Hey Amy, _

_I know that you are most likely mad at me, I knew that me telling you that was probably not the right thing to do but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to tell you, I couldn't hold it in any longer. RAW will be in Toronto soon and I hope that you will talk to me then. _

_I really do love you, (Not to scare you) _

_Matt._

One from Maria,

**Hey Amy, **

**I'm sure that I should call you and ask you about what's going on but taking care of Brittany is more of a challenge than I thought it would be, but she is worth it. Shane has helped with her a lot. Any way, Matt told us about Adam leaving you the houses and Brittany wants to know if she can stay with you when RAW is in Toronto. **

**Call me when you can, **

**Ria, XD.**

And finally one from Trish,

Hey witach, 

I was just calling to let you know that that I have scheduled an appointment with one of the trainers at my yoga studio. It will only be you and the girl, don't worry, it's nothing weird, just yoga for pregnant people. 

Let me know how the class goes, 

Trish!


	8. Chapter 8

Amy walked into the house and she knew that Adam had decorated it, it was boring, the colors where brown, gray, beige and white. He never did the color thing but luckily Amy did and she planned on decorating it. She was going to put a nursery in each house, that way, no matter where she was, the baby would always have a place.

She was walking around the house, the one thing that was everywhere was pictures. The odd thing was, their where pictures of Brittany, Adam as a baby, Amy and Adam, just about every picture that Adam had taken was somewhere in the house.

Sure, she had been in the house multiple times but she was never alone, someone was always there with her so she never really paid much attention to the small details, like the pictures and the color scheme.

As she walked up stairs her phone rang, "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, I don't know how to tell you this but, uh; we are kinda in Toronto early." The voice said.

"Ok. I thought you guys weren't going to be here until next week." She said, walking back down the stairs.

"That's what we thought as well, but Vince changed everything. We are coming to your house first." The bubbly girl said.

"Alright. Just ring the door bell." She smiled, walking over to the black couch and sitting on it.

Amy looked around the house and decided that she was going to take all of the pictures down, put them in frames and place them around the house, at the moment, they where all put up with thumb tacks. She was going to put Adam's baby picture in the hall by the new baby's room, along with her baby picture that Adam had somehow gotten Brittany's baby picture and the sonogram pictures as soon as she got them.

Amy got up and began to take the pictures down; when the rest of the group got there they looked at her funny, "Adam liked all of those pictures." Shannon finally said.

"I'm going them in frames and place them in other parts of the house. I'm not going to get rid of any of them; it's not my place to do that." She said, placing the pictures that she had gotten down and put them on the island in the kitchen and paid more attention the group, "What's the plan?" She asked.

"Well, right now, we're trying to figure out who is staying where." Matt said.

Amy looked around the house, "You guys can stay here." She offered.

"I'm staying with Trish." Jeff said.

"Well we knew that." Maria chuckled.

"Miss Amy, can I stay here?" Brittany asked.

"Of course you can, your room is still in the same spot." She said.

"She has her own room?" Maria asked.

"She has a room in all three of Adam's houses. He wanted her in his life so when she was on the road with him or when he was out on injury, she would stay with him where ever he was." Amy laughed.

Maria looked at Amy, "He really loved her." She smiled.

"Yea, he really did. Anyway, I'm sure that she will down here any minuet in her swim suit, ready to hit the pool." Amy laughed, knowing that from when Brittany would come and stay with she and Adam.

**Outside at the Pool**

Everyone was in the pool, except for Matt and Amy, who where quietly talking on the back patio, "I'm sorry that you felt pressured the other day." He told her.

"Matt, I'm just not ready to be with anyone yet. When I am, I'll come and talk to you." She told him.

"Do you think that it will be after you have to baby?" He asked.

"I'm sure that it will be. I want to know how he will be able to be around the baby." She said.

"I think that's a good idea." Matt said, knowing that he would be good with the baby.

"Will you stay with me until I have the baby?" She asked.

"I don't know if Vince will give me the time off." He said, thinking about calling Vince right off the bat and asking him for time off.

"I didn't even think about that." She said.

"You're still traveling with us though, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yea, I will be leaving you guys when I am eight months pregnant, and I'll be out for three months after the baby is born." She informed him.

"I might be able to take some of that time off." He said.

Amy looked at him with a hopeful expression, "Really?" She asked.

"Yes really. I want to be here for you and the baby." He said.

"Well I'm glad. I want you to be there for us." The red head smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that it's like two weeks late, I went on Vacation and couldn't take my computer.**

**I hope that you guys like it. I shouldn't be late posting again...and if I am, I'll tell you. **

**-Jessica**

**

* * *

**

**Three months later (Amy is 6 months)**

Amy walked, well more like waddled into the locker room that Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Shane all shared. Amy was in a rush; all four of them had told Amy that they would go with her to her sonogram.

She looked around the room, "Is anyone in here?" She asked.

Amy continued to look around the room, "I swear!" She yelled, grabbing her phone and calling Matt.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Where are you guys?" She cried into the phone. The hormones where killing her.

"We are almost to the locker room; you called us and asked us if we would pick up some ice cream before we came to the room. Why? Are you alright?" He asked, sounding concerned that she was crying.

"Yes, I just don't want to go to the appointment alone." She said.

"Alright. We are almost to the door so I'll see you in a second." He said.

**The Appointment**

Amy walked into the room followed by the four guys that where always around her, the group looked all kinds of funny. Amy sat in the chair and waited for the doctor to come in, "Does he always take this long?" Shannon asked.

"Not that I can remember. He might just be afraid because I've got three professional wrestlers with me." Amy laughed.

"You're a pro, too." Jeff pointed out.

"True, but I'm also pregnant," Amy laughed.

"Meaning?" Shannon asked.

"Meaning that I can't do _anything_ because it could hurt the baby." She said.

"That's gay." Shannon laughed.

"Tell me about it. I can't even have a beer." She laughed.

"You don't even _like_ beer." Matt added.

"That's not the point. The point is that I want it because I can't have it." The Red Head laughed.

"True, but once you have one; you will know why no one likes them."

Before Amy could respond her doctor walked in, "Hello, Mrs. Copeland." He smiled.

Being called 'Mrs. Copeland' always sent a shiver up her spine, "Adam died a few months back and we where only engaged so, it's still Dumas." She said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's alright. For some reason, it has been happening a lot." She laughed.

"Alright, let's check on this baby." He said.

Amy shivered when the cold liquid hit her stomach, "Are you ok?" Matt asked, noticing that she shivered.

"I'm ok. That stuff is just cold."

Matt kissed her hand, "So Doc, is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"It seems to be a boy. Do you see that, right there?" He asked.

"Is that the baby's dick?" Shannon asked.

Shane hit his friend on the arm, "Dude!" He laughed.

"Sorry." Shannon laughed.

"Well, that is his genital area." The doctor laughed.

"So, it was his dick?" Shannon asked.

"Yes you moron!" Matt said.

"Amy, Matt yelled at me. Did you hear him, he called me a name."

"Matt be nice to Shannon, he isn't the shapest pencil in the box." Amy laughed.

"I'm not a pencil." Shannon said, very matter-of-factly.

Everyone in the group, including the doctor, gave Shannon a funny look, "What did I do?" He asked.

"Shan, don't take this the wrong way but I'm not going to leave you alone with my baby." Amy laughed.

"Why not?" He asked with a pout.

"Because you're stupid!" Shane laughed.

"That's not what your mom said last night after I fucked her." He smiled.

"Dude, that's nasty. That's really nasty actually." Matt laughed.

**At Amy/Adam's house in Tampa**

Everyone was sitting in the living room of the newly decorated house, it took Amy three months but she got all three houses redecorated and ready for people to stay in when they wanted. The only thing that she had left to do was finish the nursery, that needed to be done in all three houses but she wanted to wait until she knew if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl, she wasn't going to paint it pink and then find out that it was a boy.

Amy sat down on the black leather couch in the living room, looking at her best friends as they talked about Amy's baby shower, "Do I have to have one?" She asked, looking at her blonde friend and then at the newly red headed one.

"Yes! Every expecting mother has to have one. Plus, you will get stuff that you will need for the baby, like clothes and things." Maria said.

"Can't you guys just have the party and I will go to Toronto that week and you guys just UPS the gifts?" Amy asked, knowing that she would never get out of having to be there, but it was worth a shot.

"No, you're having a baby shower, you're going to your baby shower and that's final." Trish smiled.

Amy looked over at Matt, "A little help here?" She asked.

"There isn't anything that he can do." Maria laughed.

"Yes huh!" Matt smiled, throwing a chip at Trish before ducking behind his chair to dodge the food being thrown at him.

_This is my crazy, wonderful life _Amy thought.


	10. Chapter 10

_Amy woke up to the smell of pancakes flowing into her room, she knew that she must be dreaming because she lived by herself. No one else was home, her room mate, Trish, was at Jeff's and never made breakfast. _

_Amy looked over and noticed that Adam wasn't there. They had, had sex the night before, she knew his track record of what he did and how he treated the women that he had treated them after he 'got what he wanted' with them. _

_Amy felt so used, she knew that she was just another notch on his belt. She wanted to stay in bed and feel bad for herself for the rest of the day but the temptation of the pancakes was too much for her to handle, she threw back the blankets and began to walk towards the kitchen. _

_She looked in the kitchen and jumped on Adam's back, "I thought that you had left me in the night." She whispered._

"_And why would I do that?" He asked. _

"_I don't know, I just thought..." She soon trailed off. _

"_I would never leave you, even if there was a gun pointed to my head." He smiled. _

_Amy kissed him and reached into the cabinet and pulled out two coffee mugs, "Do you want some coffee?" She asked. _

"_I've already had some." He smiled. _

"_Alright." She smiled, putting one of the mugs back and pouring coffee into the other. _

"_Amy?" He asked._

"_Yea?" She replied. _

"_I love you." He smiled. _

"_You what?" She asked. _

"_I love you." _

"_Adam, you don't have to say that because we had sex." She said. _

"_I'm not. I really do love you."_

"_In that case, I love you too. I hope you know that you're not going to be able to get rid of me now." She smiled. _

"_I wouldn't want it any other way." He smiled. _

Amy woke up and looked around the room, realizing that this was the house, the exact bed that she and Adam had been on the first night that they had ever had sex. This was the house that he told her he loved her in. This house meant a lot to her.

She walked down stairs and saw that Matt was the only one awake; he was sitting on the couch, looking out the window, doing nothing. Amy walked up to him from behind and began to rub his shoulders.

He let out a small moan and turned around, "I'm guessing that you like having your shoulders rubbed?" She asked.

"More than you know." He smiled.

Amy laughed and continued to rub his shoulders, "I was thinking about what you said s few months back." She said.

"What do you mean? I say a lot of things." He smiled.

"When you told me that you loved me." She said.

"Ok?" He asked.

"I think that I-" Before Amy could say anything; Jeff ran down the stairs and jumped on the couch next to Matt.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

Matt shot his younger brother a death glare, "Anyone want some coffee?" Amy asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"I do." Maria said, walking down the stairs, her hair in a messy bun and a blonde haired three year old in her arms.

Everyone was awake and beginning to move around and getting ready for the day. Maria, Trish and Amy where all sitting outside, watching Brittany and Shane play in the pool and talking about the baby shower.

"He is really good with her." Amy smiled, looking at Brittany, who was on Shane's back, singing.

"Yea, he is. She had a bad dream in the night and came into our room and he picked her up and put her in the bed with us and he talked to her about her dream until she fell back asleep." Maria said.

Trish looked at Maria, "You two will be the first to marry out of all of us." She smiled.

"I almost told Matt that I love him." Amy blurted out.

Both of her friends looked at her with shock on their faces, "_Almost?_" Maria chocked out.

"Yea, Jeff walked in the room." Amy said, looking out into the distance.

"Jeff and I are going to go out tonight. You guys could just have the house to yourselves, well, except for Maria, Brittany, and Shane, but they seem to keep to themselves." Trish laughed.

"Actually, Shane and I are going to take Brittany to the beach and just chill, so, you two will have the house. Tell Matt then." Maria suggested.

"I love you guys!" She smiled.

Matt was sitting on the couch, he couldn't stop thinking about what Amy was trying to tell him when before Jeff walked in. Amy walked down the stairs and noticed that Matt was sitting on the couch alone. She walked over to the window and looked out, "Everyone is gone." Matt said.

"Oh." She said, walking over to where Matt was.

"Amy?" Matt asked, looking at the woman who was now straddling him.

"Yes, Matt?" Amy asked.

"What where you going to ask me earlier?" He asked,

"I wasn't going to ask you anything. I was going to tell you something, but it wasn't a question." She smiled.

"Ok? What where you going to _tell _me?" He asked.

"I was going to _tell _you that I love you." She said, biting on her lower lip.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy woke up the next morning, hearing something snoring, she slowly opened one eye to see Matt lying next to her, he had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist as she 'slept' she had her head on his chest.

The two had gone up to her room earlier on in the night, no, they hadn't had sex but they did lay in her bed, 'snuggling'. Amy had kissed Matt and the two had made out but other then that, they hadn't really done anything.

Amy placed a small kiss on Matt's toned chest and lifted her head to look at him, he looked so peaceful and calm, then she heard it, she heard him snore and couldn't help but laugh. She was laughing so hard that her whole body shook.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked in a soft whisper.

Amy was startled a little but then asked, "Did you know that you snore?"

"Yes, actually, I did know that. Why?" He asked.

"You wanted to know what I was laughing about. I was laughing because you snore." The read head giggled.

Matt flipped her over so that his body was hovering above her's, "Be nice to me, or else." He said.

"Or else what? I'm not afraid of you." She smiled.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yes really." She smiled.

Matt began to tickle her, he listened to her laugh, it was one of the sweetest noises that he had ever heard. He tickled her until she ran out of breath. He let her catch her breath and then he tickled her some more.

"Matt. Please. Stop. Tickling. Me." She said through her laughs.

"Why?" He asked in his sweet southern voice.

"Because I asked you to." She smiled.

Matt stopped tickling her, he through her over his shoulder and ran down the stairs with her on his shoulder. He ran to the couch and threw her on it, she was giggling through all of it.

Matt climbed on top of her and lightly kissed her lips, "I love you." He whispered.

"I know. I love you, too." Amy smiled.

The two laid on the couch, talking until their conversation was interrupted by multiple cat calls, "Wooo! You two, get it on." Maria giggled, walking down the stairs.

Soon everyone that was in the house was downstairs.

_It's your Mother! _

Amy raced to get her phone, "Hello?" She asked.

"_Hey Sweetie, your sister and your cousin, Brooklynn are on their way to your house in Tampa. Julie told me that she had already called you, but I was just checking." _

"Yea, mom, they have already called and told me."

"_Ok, I just thought that I would call and give you a heads up." _

"That's…understandable." She smiled.

"_Ok, well, I'll let you go." Her mom said, hanging up the phone. _

Amy was hosting a party at her house for all of the WWE Superstars. Everyone was outside in the backyard, relaxing by the pool when there was a loud knock on the door, "I'll get it." Kelly said, she had gone in the house for more drinks.

When the blonde walked to the door and opened it, she was shocked to see Amy's little sister, Julie and her cousin, Brooklynn. "Everyone is outside." Kelly said, walking away from the door and back to the counter for a few beers and heading back outside.

Amy laid on the couch, they had just finished picking up all of the trash from outside, Amy had put Brittany down earlier, "Partying isn't fun when your seven months pregnant." She laughed.

"Baby, why don't you go to sleep? We'll finish and I'll meet you up there." Matt suggested.

"You sure?" Amy asked.

"Yes, now go." Matt said.

"Yes boss." Amy laughed.

"That's right. I'm the boss." Matt laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry it's late. I was on vaca and forgot about posting. I hope that you like it.

* * *

"Baby, you have to get up. You have a doctors appointment in like, an hour and a half. You need to get up and get dressed. Move your ass, now." Matt said, smacking Amy's ass lightly.

"I don't want to. The doctor can wait." Amy grumbled into her pillow.

"Amy, get up now before I pour cold water on you." Matt told Amy.

Amy picked her head up and looked at Matt before flipping him off and dropping her head back on her pillow, "I'm not getting up." She grumbled.

Matt and Amy walked into the doctor's office, hand-in-hand, "Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Not really. I'm just ready for the baby to be here." Amy laughed.

"I think that everyone is ready for the baby to be here." Matt said, looking at the red head that was sitting on the table next to him.

The doctor walked into the room, "Amy, I know that you aren't going to like what I'm about to tell you, but, you can't travel in a plane from here until you have the baby." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Just health precautions for both you and the baby."

"I understand." Amy whined.

"I still haven't decided on the babies name or which house we are going to live in." Amy said.

"I thought that we decided that you and the baby where going to live in NC with me." Matt said.

"No, you brought it up. I didn't know if you wanted us to or not. I mean, we aren't married. Why would you want to be tied down to having a baby that isn't even yours?" Amy asked.

"Because I love you and I will do anything for you. The baby mine as well be mine. I will be here to raise it." He laughed.

"I don't want to tie you to him. You find someone that doesn't have a baby and you will be happy with her." Amy said, letting a few tears fall from her eyes as she looked at Matt.

"I will never be happy without you and the baby. I love you, Ames. What part of that don't you get?" He asked.

"I just don't want to ruin your life by making you raise a baby so soon in your life." She said.

"Amy, the only way that you can ruin my life is by not being here and not letting me raise the baby. You aren't making me do anything, I want to be there for you and little Adam." He laughed.

"Little Adam?" She asked.

"I don't know where that came from. It just came out of my mouth." He laughed.

"So you really want to have this baby in your life?" She asked.

"Not just the baby, you too. I want you as well." He said.

"I don't think that I will be able to get rid of any of the houses." Amy said.

"Then don't. They have all been paid off. Everything is ok." Matt said, placing a kiss on the top of Amy's head.

"Well, in that case, when do we move in?" She asked.

"As soon as you want to." He laughed.

"Well, I can't fly anywhere so it looks like we'll be driving." Amy giggled.

"I think that you should start packing." He laughed.

"I think that you should do it for me." Amy suggested.

"For some odd reason, I don't see that happening." He smiled.

Amy looked up at Matt with a pout on her face, "Well fine. I only have two bags to pack anyway. Most of my stuff is at the condo in Stanford." She smiled.

"You should really pick a house." He laughed.

"I was living with Adam, but I had to wait out my lease at the condo. I told you that." She smiled.

Amy looked around the house that she had been living in for three weeks, she was now eight months pregnant and happier then usual, "Matt! Shane! Shannon! Jeff! Everyone else in the house! Diner is ready!" She yelled.

Trish and Maria walked into the kitchen, "Where are the boys?" Amy asked.

"They are playing video games and couldn't be bothered to get up." Maria laughed.

Suddenly there was a loud scream that came from up stairs, Shane was the first one up, he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, until he got to the room where Brittany was asleep. He noticed that the small child was no longer in her bed, but was huddled into the corner of her room with someone much taller than she, hovering above her.

"Get the hell away from her!" Shane yelled.

"Daddy!" Brittany yelled.

Shane stopped in his tracks, "What did you say?" He asked.

"Daddy save me!" The small girl cried.

Shane lunged on the man that was hovering over his 'daughter.' Shane threw many punches at the man, when the man began to bleed and the others got there to pull him off. "The cops are on their way." Maria gasped.

Shane walked over and picked Brittany up, while Matt and Jeff held the man still and went to pull off his mask, it reavealed to be Zack Ryder. "What are you doing here?" Shane asked.

"I was hired to kidnap Brittany." He said.

"Who hired you?" Maria asked.

"I can't tell you. He will kill me." He gasped.

Maria put her foot up against Zack's throat and walked him all the way back to the wall, in a pair of six inch heels, "I'm only going to ask you this, one more time, _who _sent you?" She asked.

"Jay." Was all Zack said before the cops get there.

Brittany stayed in Shane's arms until she fell sleep, she was then tucked into the air matress that the group had blown up in the living room floor, just in case Brittany fell asleep and no one was ready to go to bed.

"Why does Jay want her?" Maria thought out loud.

"He wants her because you have her. Because, Adam didn't leave him anything and Tiffany didn't want Jay to have Brittany. He is jealous of you." Amy said.

"Well he needs to leave us alone. I'm not going to give her to him, I will walk threw hell and back before I even let him see her!" Maria said.

"Let's go to bed." Shane whispered into Maria's ear.

"Ok." The red head sniffled.


	13. Chapter 13

Amy was sitting at the kitchen table, thinking about how close she was to having the baby when she heard something that sounded like a window being broken. She was home by herself for the first time in a while. Matt, Jeff and Trish went to the grocery store, Maria, Shane and Brittany went out for a non-family night while Shannon was at his own house.

Amy grabbed her cell phone and began to push 9-1-1, she then walked into the kitchen and grabbed the butcher knife and began to walk over to her hidding spot. She always had somewhere that she would go when she wanted to be left alone, but still in the house.

She knew that no one could see her where her hiding spot was and it was big enough for her, which was rare in the house because of how pregnant she is. She sat there and waited to here foot steps, nothing. She thought about leaving her spot but then she thought that they would see her.

She erased 9-1-1 off of her phone and texted Matt, **I think that someone had broken into the house. Please come home A.S.A.P**

She then put her phone on silent and waited for Matt to respond.

_**We are down the street. Where are you in the house?**_

**I'm in my hiding place, Matty, I'm scared. **

Amy sat in her hiding place, trembling. She was never scared of things like this but this time it was different, this time, she couldn't defend herself like she could before she was pregnant.

Amy placed a hand on her huge stomach and thought, she had decided that the baby could hear her thoughts as well, _We'll be alright. Matt is just down the street. _When she felt the baby kick, she knew that he could hear her thoughts.

Amy then heard footsteps, both from upstairs and outside, either Matt was here or that the people that where upstairs had more people coming in from outside. She then heard a key slide into the slot and she knew that it was Matt. He walked into the house and began to walk up the stairs.

She then heard some groans and the next thing that she heard was police sirens and saw Matt being carried out on a stretcher. She got out of her spot and ran over to where he was, "Oh My God, Matty." She said, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Excuse me Maim, who are you?" One of the parametics asked.

"I'm his girlfriend." She said.

"Ok, would you like to ride in the ambulance as we take him to the hospital?" He asked.

"Please." She said.

They whole group was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting. They had been there for a few hours and no one would tell them anything. Jeff and Amy where both beginning to become angry after an hour when nothing was said to them.

Amy waddled up to the front counter, "Will you tell me something about my boyfriend?" She asked.

"Who is your boyfriend?" The nurse asked.

"Matt Hardy."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Hardy, let me go get his doctor and he will fill you in on it all." She smiled before walking away.

Amy waddled back over to her chair and waited for the doctor to show. The doctor showed up and looked at them, "Who may I talk to about, Mr. Hardy?" She asked.

"Me." Amy and Jeff said in unison.

"It's nothing serious, he just has a few cracked ribs, but that's it. We're going to bandage him up and then he'll be ready to go home." She smiled before walking away.

Matt and Amy where laying in there bed when Amy looked up at him, "What happened up here?" She asked.

"I don't want to scare you." He smiled.

"It's too late for that. You scared me the second that you walked up the stairs."

"Baby, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know. I just want to know."

"Fine. The guy had a mask on, he was in the nursery and he was touching everything. I asked him what the hell he was doing and he hit me in the ribs with a sledge hammer." He said.

"What was he doing in the nursery?" She asked.

"I don't know what he was in there for but he seemed very adimit about whatever it was." He said.

"I don't like that. I think that we should get a security system for the house, and a dog, a big dog." She said.

Matt leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head and pulled her closer to him, "Your wish is my command." He smiled.

Amy placed her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep, but she didn't have a good nights rest, she had a terrible sleep, full of nightmares,

"_You hoe. You're the reason that he's dead. He wouldn't want you to have this baby." The voice yelled at her. _

"_What are you talking about?" She cried. _

"_You're a slut. Adam wouldn't want you to have that baby, even though I don't think that it's his." The man spit at her. _

"_You know nothing about anything." She said. _

"_I know that you're fucking that Hardy Boy." He said. _

"_I don't care what you think." She said. _

Amy woke up to Matt shaking her lightly, "Baby, wake up." He said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're crying." He said, taking his thumbs and running them over her fallen tears.

"Oh, I was having a bad dream." She said, moving as close to him as she could and placed her head back on his chest.

"Are you alright? You kept mumbling that you where sorry."

"Matty, can we talk about this in the morning?" She asked, looking up at him.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, "Yea, I love you." He whispered, laying back down.

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Matt looked down at the pregnant beauty that was asleep next to him, he wondered what her dream had been about. He had an idea but he was never sure with Amy. She was always doing something that no one expected, sort of like Jeff.

He always thought that if Amy and Adam didn't work out that Amy would end up with Jeff. They where both so alike. They both did things that would make a normal person cringe at the thought.

Matt was startled from his thinking when Amy began to stir next to him. He looked over at her once more, waiting to see her eyes flutter open. Within the next few minuets, her eyes opened and she looked up at him, "Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning." He said.

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"Not long. Thirty minuets, maybe, why?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering how long you where going to stare at me while I was asleep."

Matt looked at her with a confused look on his face, "Are you going to tell me about the dream that you had last night?"

"Matty, it was terrible. Someone was in the dream asking me if Adam was the baby's daddy. Telling me that Adam wouldn't want me to have the baby." She said, trying to hold back to tears.

Matt pulled her into him, "That dream was just a lie. You're going to be the best mother to the baby that Adam wanted you to have, his baby." He said.

She looked up at him, "Do you mean it?" She asked.

"Why would I lie to you?" He asked.

"I don't know. To make me feel better." She suggested.

"Baby, I wouldn't lie to you. I wouldn't have to. You're perfect."

"Don't kid yourself, Hardy. I'm far from perfect."

"I don't think so."

Amy looked up at him, "Thanks." She smiled, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips before getting out of bed and walking into the other room.

Matt followed Amy as she made her way into the kitchen and stood at the island. She looked over at Maria, who was sitting on Shane's lap, drinking a cup of coffee. "When are you two going to get married?" Jeff asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Matt asked.

"Ria and Shane." He replied simply.

"I don't believe that it's any of your business." Shane answered.

"Well I do. So tell me." Jeff smiled.

"I'm not going to tell you." Shane said.

"When are you going to tell me?" Maria asked.

"Uh oh." Jeff laughed, walking into the other room.

Amy, Maria, and Trish where all walking around the mall that was close to the house. The group decided that they where going to walk into every store that had cute clothes in the window. Maria was frustrated, "Why wont he just ask me?" She asked.

"I don't know hun. You guys have been going out for almost nine months. Jeff and I have been together for a little over a year." Trish sighed.

"Adam and I where together for almost three." Amy smiled.

"I don't want to wait that long." Maria laughed.

"I'm sorry. That's kind of up to Shane." They laughed.

Amy walked into the room that she was sharing with and saw Jeff and Shane in there along with Matt, "What's going on in here?" She asked.

"Kinky sex." Jeff replied.

"Hell no!" Matt and Shane both replied, jumping off of the bed.

Amy laughed, walking over to Matt and placing a kiss on his lips before pulling her clothes out of the bags and hanging them in the closet, "So, what where you talking about?" She asked.

"I think that Shane should ask Maria to marry him." Jeff said.

"But, I don't want her to be stuck with me if she decides that she doesn't want me." Shane said.

"Shane, don't kid yourself. She wants you." Amy laughed.

"Do you think so?" He asked.

Amy looked at Matt and Jeff, "Will you excuse us?" She asked.

"Yea." Matt said, pulling his younger brother out of the room as he left.

"Shane, don't do anything that you don't want to, but Maria is in love with you." She said.

"I know that, but is she ready to be with me and only me, forever?" He asked.

"I don't know, Shane. Ask her." Amy said, looking over at the door frame at the petit red head that was there.

Amy sat on the couch, curled up next to Matt, the two where watching what Matt called the dumbest movie in the world, Twilight. Amy looked up at Matt, who wasn't watching the movie, but watching her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"There is a sexy red head that is laying next to me, and I can't seem to stop looking at her." He said.

His comment made her smile, "What are we going to do with a baby?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, shifting positions so that he could look her in the eyes.

"I mean, when we have this baby, or whether I have this baby, no more partying for us." Amy giggled.

"I've already told you that this baby is going to be mine, at least at heart. I know that the baby isn't going to be mine, biologically, but he will be mine." He smiled.

"I know that. How are we going to take care of this baby? We're going to have to make so many changes." She said.

"But their changes that we're both willing to make." He said.

Matt looked down at her, waiting for her to reply with something to say about the changes that they where going to have to make, but instead she let out a screech and said, "The baby is on his way."


	15. Chapter 15

Amy sat on the bed that was in the hospital delivery room, she hated being in here. She was going to be in her for a while because she was only at two, when she needed to be a ten. Her contractions where also almost an hour apart.

Matt was going back and fourth, from the room that she was in and the house. He kept bringing her things that she had forgotten in her bed room, like the things that she was going to put the baby in on his way home and things like that. He had been ready for her to have the baby at any minute, but she wasn't as ready.

Matt and Amy where the only one's that where at the hospital, at least until tomorrow. It was so late in the night that everyone else was asleep, everyone else was going to be coming to the hospital in the morning.

"Matt, I need you to do me a favor." She smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

Amy looked over at him, "Snuggle me?" She suggested.

Matt walked over to the bed and got in, he pulled her into his arms, feeling her baby bump against him. He loved the way that her body formed into his when she wanted it to.

"Amy, how long do you think that they are going to let us stay like this?" He asked.

"As long as I want." She smiled.

"What makes you think that they will just do what you want?" He asked.

"Because I'm in labor and they don't want to die." She laughed.

"Well that works, I guess." Matt laughed.

Matt and Amy laid in the hospital bed until they both fell asleep. Amy woke up to immense pain in her stomach. She let out a loud scream, "Matt, get the doctors." She gasped.

Matt raced out of the room and ran over to the doctor that he recognized from when he was in the room with her, "She is in pain." He said.

The doctor followed Matt back into Amy's room, "What's wrong Mrs. Copeland?" He asked.

Amy grinned at what he called her, "It hurts." She complained.

"Well, they are contractions, do you know how far apart they are?" He asked.

"No, they woke me up. That one hurt. How dilated am I?" She asked.

"I don't know. Let's take a look." He said.

The next thing that Amy knew was that the doctor told her that her baby was ready to come out into the world. Matt grasped Amy's hand, "I'm scared." She said.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. You can do this." He told her.

She looked up at him, her eyes locking on his, "Ok." She said.

"Alright, Amy, when you have the next contraction, I want you to push, push as hard as you can." The doctor instructed.

Within the next few minuets, Amy heard a small cry, one that wasn't from her, she looked over and saw her baby boy. He had light blond hair and Adam's cheek bones. He was gorgeous. The doctor's cleaned him off, pricked his feet and took his hand and feet prints before handing his to her.

"Hi baby. I'm your momma." She whispered.

The baby took a hold on one of her fingers and looked up at her until falling asleep, "He's just beautiful Amy." Matt said.

"He looks like Adam." She smiled.

"Yes, he does."

Amy laid in her hospital with her baby, Adam Christopher Copeland. The two had laid like that for a while, Amy just looked at him as he slept. He was so peaceful, he just fit right in her arms. Perfect, that's what they where.

Matt and the rest of the group walked into the room as Amy began to dress the baby for they day, they got to go home today. "He is so cute!" Maria gasped, rushing over to the two on the bed.

"Isn't he?" Amy asked with a laugh.

"He looks just like Adam." Trish whispered.

"He does, he looks so much like Adam that it isn't even funny." She smiled.

"Are you going to let Jay see the baby?" Maria asked.

"I don't think that I want him around him." She said.

"I know what you mean, I don't want Jay around Brittany either. He is just to phyco to do anything good." She said.

"Speaking of, where is Brittany?" Trish asked.

"She is with Shane, they're doing something. They should be here soon though, because Brittany wants to see the baby so bad. She wanted to come up here last night but I wouldn't let her. Need less to say, she was mad at me last night." Maria laughed.

Amy looked up at her, "I'm so glad that you got her. She loves you so much, you're her new mommy."

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't change a thing." She said.

"That's good."

Matt walked into the room, "Alright, ladies, Adam, let's go. It's time to go home."


	16. Chapter 16

Amy sat in the nursery, rocking Adam to sleep, it was one thirty in the morning and they where both tired. Amy was on her way to bed with Matt when Adam let out a small cry and then began to wail. She smiled as the baby began to fall to sleep.

Once he was finally asleep, she placed him into the crib, she walked out of the room and went into the room that she shared with Matt. She got into the bed with Matt and curled up to him, "I'm going to take that as you're tired." Matt chuckled.

"For now. He will probably only sleep for a few hours and then I'll be in there again." She sighed.

"I can go in there with him, if he wakes up again." Matt suggested.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yea, there is no problem. I can do it. How bad can a baby be, anyway?" He joked.

"He is Adam's baby. Meaning that he can be really bad, if he wants to." Amy giggled, moving her chest from Matt's chest and looking at him, before placing her head back on his chest.

"Come on, Ames. Let's get some sleep while we can." He smiled.

Amy sighed before falling asleep.

Amy rolled over the next morning to see Matt asleep, with Adam on his chest. He had one of his arms around Amy's waist and the other placed on the back of the small baby. She smiled at the sight of the two asleep, looking so peaceful. She texted Trish to come up there with her camera.

When Trish got up there Amy had fallen back to sleep, Trish took a few pictures before leaving the newly found family to their peace.

After an hour, Adam began to cry on Matt's chest, waking Amy up. She reached over and grabbed her son and walked out of the room, carrying him into the kitchen and setting him in the high chair.

The two where greeted by Trish and everyone else, "Where is Matt?" Jeff asked.

"He is still asleep. He was up at some point in the night with Adam, I woke up and they where both passed out. Why?" She asked.

"He promised that he would do something with me today." He smiled.

"Oh, is it anything that I can help with?" Shane asked, joining the group with an awaking Brittany in his arms.

"No offince, but I'd rather have Matt do it with me." He smiled.

"None taken. I was thinking about hanging out with Maria and Britt anyway." Shane smiled.

Matt joined the group as Amy sat down to feed Adam, he walked over to them and sat next to Amy, placing a kiss on the side of her head before getting up to get a cup of coffee for Amy and himself.

"Hey Matt, do you remember that thing that you said that you would do with me, are you up for it today?" He asked.

It took Matt a few minutes before answering Jeff, "Yea, mind if we take Adam?" He asked.

Before Jeff answered, Trish did, "No, you can't take him. He's mine and he is staying with me today."

Matt looked at Amy, who just shrugged her shoulders, "Well Jeff, looks like it'll just be the two of us today." He smiled.

"Ok." Jeff laughed.

Amy sat on the couch watching Trish and Adam play. Trish had been trying to get him to talk to her for the past hour, "Trish, she is three days old, he can't talk." Amy said.

"Don't you want him to be smart?" She asked.

"Of course I want him to be smart, but be realistic Trish, he's three days old. He isn't going to be able to talk at _three _days old."

"I think that you're crazy. He can talk at three days old."

Amy rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch, knowing that she wasn't going to win this one.

Amy sat on the couch, bouncing Adam on her knee, "You are the cutest baby in the whole world."

"I know I am." Matt laughed walking into the room.

"I wasn't talking to or about you." She smiled as he made his way over to the two.

"Really? Then who where you talking to? I don't see anyone else in here."

Amy looked at him as if he was the naked man with purple body spray that was running down the street. "You didn't see the _baby_?" She asked.

"What baby?" He asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"The one that is in my lap." She laughed.

"Oh! Adam, I didn't see you there." He laughed.

Amy looked at him once more before pushing him, "Retard."

"You love me."

"Only on Tuesdays and today is Wednesday." She smiled.

Matt looked at her with fake tears in his eyes before busting out laughing, "I can't fake cry. I suck at it."


	17. Chapter 17

Amy and Matt sat on the bed in there room, with Adam asleep between the two, "He is absolutely beautiful, Amy." Matt smiled, as he looked between the baby and Amy.

Amy looked up at him, "He is. I couldn't have asked for anything that was more beautiful." She smiled.

"I know of one thing that is more beautiful than him." Matt said, leaning over and placing a kiss on Amy's forehead.

Amy looked puzzled, "Really? Who?" She asked.

"You." He answered simply.

Amy couldn't help but blush, "You don't have to say that. I know that it isn't true." She said, the red in her cheeks beginning to drain from her face.

"What are you talking about? You're the most beautiful women in the world."

"No, I'm not. I'm fat."

"No you aren't. You just had a baby!"

"But I thought that once you had the baby, it went right off."

"No Sweetheart, it doesn't work like that."

Amy smiled as Adam fell asleep, she walked him over to the crib and placed him in it before walking back over to the bed that she was sharing with Matt and crawled into it, curling up next to him, "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything."

"I'm glad that I could be here for you. I know that you think I'm lieing when I tell you that you're the most beautiful women in the world, but it's true."

"I don't know how you can say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I have on no make up, I'm fat and in sweatpants."

"And I would have you no other way."

"Matt, I look terrible right now."

"Don't talk about the women that I love like that."

Amy couldn't help but giggle, "I love you, Matty."

"I love you too Ames. I really do."

"I'm glad."

Amy walked into Adam's room, to see her baby boy was crying, looking at the door to see if anyone was coming, "What are you doing sweet boy?" She asked.

He just giggled.

_Amy was walking back into the locker room that she was sharing with Adam, to see him laying on the couch, looking at the door, as if he was waiting for her to come back into the room, "What are you doing, sweetie?" _

_Adam let out a laugh, "Waiting on you so that we can go back to the hotel." He smiled, getting up and walking over to her. _

"_What would we do there?" She smiled, pertending that she didn't know what he was talking about. _

"_I think that you could," He paused to kiss her on the neck, "use your imagination." He smiled. _

"_And what if I can't use my imagination?" She taunted him. _

"_Then I'll have to show you." He smirked. _

Amy had out the baby to sleep and went back into her room, noticing that Matt was sitting up straight in the middle of the bed, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just had a terrible dream. I'll tell you in the morning, but right now, I just want to go back to bed, with you in it with me." He smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Running around the house, trying to take care of a sick baby and a sick Matt, Amy had her hands full. Adam had gotten a fever and Matt decided that he was going to take care of him so that Amy could relax a little and Matt gotten what Adam had. Now, instead of Adam getting over it, he had given it to Matt and Adam kept it.

Amy was running around the house with medicine and a bottle, Matt needed his medicine and Adam was hungry, "I wish that someone was here to help me." She whispered.

And as if by magic, Jeff walked through the door with Trish, "Do you need some help?" Jeff asked, taking the medicine away from her and taking it to Matt. Trish came and took the bottle and started to feed Adam.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Matt called and said that you needed some help and he couldn't help." Trish said.

"Ok, do you guys mind if I go and take a nap?" She asked.

"Not at all. Go ahead, Matt wants you up there with him anyway." Jeff said, coming down the stairs.

Amy woke up in the middle of the huge bed that Matt had put in when he had first "Moved In." She looked over to see that Matt wasn't in bed with her. She walked down the stairs to see what was happening, Adam wasn't with her in the bed and neither was Matt, she really wasn't happy about the fact that they weren't there.

As she walked down the stairs, she saw that Matt was holding Adam and Jeff and Trish where sitting next to each other on the couch. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Hey baby." Matt said.

She sat down next to him, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I didn't think that you wanted me to be in the bed with you after I got up, because you seem to get more sleep when I'm not in bed with you."

"I sleep better with you next to me, but anyways, are you feeling any better?"

"I am, I think that Adam is as well."

"Good." She said, leaning over and placing a kiss on Matt's temple.

Adam and Matt had finally gotten over being sick, which was a good thing because they had a lot to do that week. Adam had to go to the doctor for a check up and some shots. The trio where in a rush to get to the doctors so that they weren't late, that was one thing that Amy couldn't stand.

Of course, they go to the doctors on time, and went right in. Everything was fine with Adam, but he didn't like the shots and no one blamed him. After they left the doctor, they decided that they would go shopping, since Adam was growing out of his new-born clothes.

The mall was packed full of people, and most of them wanted an autograph from Matt or wanted to know who's baby that was. Amy didn't think that it was anyone's business as to who the baby belonged to, even though the baby was very much hers, she didn't want to take any chances that some one would take him.

Between she and Matt, Adam didn't get out of either of their sights. They where going to make sure that nothing happened to the baby, especially at the mall with all of these people.

"I can't believe that all of these people are at the same place. I don't want them to touch my baby." She smiled.

"You will both be fine." He smiled.

"I didn't think that all of these people would be here. They are making me nervous." She said.

"We can leave and come back another time when there aren't a whole lot of people."

"Can we?"

"Of course we can, I know that this has to be bothering you." He smiled.

They had gotten Adam a lot of close, mostly little polo shirts and pants, he looked the cutest in them. They had put him down for a nap and where curled up on the couch, both of them extremely comfortable. "I love you so much, Matt. I don't think that I would be able to do half of the things that I've done without you." She said.

"I love you too Amy. You are my life now, Sweetie. I think that you would've been fine without me, but I don't think that I could've been without you."

"Matt, you would've been fine without me. I would be a complete mess without you and I don't think that I would've been able to fix these things without your help."

He leaned over and placed a kiss on Amy's lips, "I love you, Ames, I really do." He smiled.

"I love you too, Matty." She smiled, knowing that the nick name that she'd given him soon after they'd become friends.


	19. Chapter 19

Nightmares. That was one thing that wouldn't go away. Amy had done everything that she could think of to get the nightmares to go away. She didn't want to forget Adam, but she didn't want to think of all of the bad things that had happened to him. She kept having terrible dreams about his death. Mainly that everyone was blaming her for it. No one thought of it as an accident, at least not in the nightmares, they all thought that it was her fault.

The truth behind it all was that something went wrong during a surgery that she didn't even want Adam to get. In her sleep it was always something terrible, like someone shot him in the back of the head because he was with her, or he got hit by a bus, trying to push her out of it's way.

There where many nights that she would shoot up into a sitting position, covered in sweat and crying. She felt bad because Matt would stay awake with her, even after getting up to check on the baby or having to up early for some reason. Matt had suggested that she go and see a doctor about having these nightmares, thinking that maybe he could do something that would help her sleep.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Amy looked at her computer. She typed in: _How do I get rid of nightmares? _Everything that she read said that she just needed to relax. She couldn't help but laugh, she was relaxed, that is, until she fell asleep. It was about three A.M and she was the only one awake. She had successfully gotten out of her bed without waking Matt or Adam up. She felt very accomplished, but not sitting down here, all she wanted was to be in bed.

Amy found herself drifting into thought about what she would be doing at this exact moment if Adam was still alive. She had done this a few times before, and she always felt bad after. She felt as if she was cheating on Matt because she was thinking about Adam. She had been totally ok with she and Matt just being friends when Adam was alive, but now, she didn't know if she would be without him.

She had felt this same way about Adam after they had started going out. _What if I lose him as well? _She thought. Pushing that thought out of her head, she decided that she was going to go back to bed.

Amy smiled when she walked into the bed room and saw that Adam was asleep on Matt's chest. She walked over to them and picked Adam up off of Matt's chest and put him into the bassinette that was by their bed. Walking back over to the bed, Amy climbed in over Matt and plopped down by his side.

One thing that she wasn't expecting was for Matt to lean over and place a kiss on her forehead. "Where did you go?" He asked.

"I went down stairs, I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs so that I wouldn't wake you or Adam up."

"Waking up to you, would never be a bad thing."

Amy smiled, "Matty, you and Adam need all of the sleep that you can get." She smiled.

"Baby, we would be just fine." She smiled.

"Next time." She smiled.

Amy smiled sitting on the couch watching Matt and Adam play on the floor. Matt would make a face at Adam and Adam would make the same face back. This time it was a monkey face and Amy busted out laughing, "What's so funny?" Matt asked.

"The fact that you both did that face a little too well." She smiled.

"We learned from the best." He smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"I've seen your monkey face." Matt laughed, as Amy walked over to them.

"When?" She asked.

"All the time."

"I think that you are lying."

"I think that you are afraid of the truth."

"I think that you are a crack baby." She smiled.

Matt gave her a look of confusion, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't really know." She smiled.

Matt just laughed and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, Dumas."

"I love you too, Hardy."

Matt walked into the nursery, this was something that he had gotten used to since Adam was born. When Amy slept, he decided that he would just let her sleep, seeing as it was something that didn't happen often. He looked over the edge of the crib and smiled down at the small baby, "You know, Adam, sometimes I wish that you are mine. I know that you belong to Adam, but I can't help it. I also know that your mother wants you to keep his last name, but I think that you would make a great Hardy. I don't know what to do about it, your mother really wants you to be like your real father." He said.

The baby just looked up at him, not doing anything but look at him. Matt knew better than to bring up the whole last name thing to Amy, she was still really into Adam, even though he was dead, Matt knew that she was still in love with him. He didn't know if he should end it until she got over Adam, but then again, would she ever get over Adam?

He didn't really want her to get over him, but he didn't want her to talk about him as much as she did. He didn't know if she talked about him when he wasn't around the way that she talks about Adam. He thought about telling her everything that he thought about the whole thing when she got up, but he didn't want to upset her.

"I love you, Adam. I know that you aren't mine and that you never will be mine, but I still love you." He said before walking out of the room and back into the one that he shared with Amy.

"Why did you say that he will never be your's?" She asked.

"Because he isn't mine."

"So that means that you aren't going to claim him?"

"I never said that Amy!" He snapped.

"What do you want from me?" She yelled.

"I want you to love me the way that you love Adam."

"I can't do that right now."

"Will you ever be able to love me like that?" He asked.

"I want to think that I can."

"And if you can't?"

"I don't know, Matt. I love you-"

"But not the way that you love him." He finished for her.

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Then what where you going to say?"

"I don't know." She said.

"Well call me when you do know." He said, walking out of the house.


	20. Chapter 20

"And he just left?" Trish said, sitting in the living room with Amy.

"He told me to call him when I love him the way that I love Adam." She cried.

"He can't expect you to just love him like that, especially after the tragedy that you went through with Adam."

"I don't blaim him for leaving me, I would've left me too." She said.

"What are you talking about? You are the best women in the world."

"Yea, that comes with a baby and dead fiance."

"That isn't your fault."

"It sure feels like it. Adam wont sleep without being around Matt. I had to turn on a video of Matt's voice the other day just to get him to sleep."

"You need to call Matt."

"And tell him what?"

"This isn't good for either of you." Trish said.

Matt sat in the guest room in his brother's house, he had been here since he left Amy's house. He wanted to talk to her and see the baby so bad, but he knew better that to see them, because if he did, he would give into Amy and just stay there. He didn't need to be with her until they both cleared out their minds and decided what they wanted.

Jeff walked into the room and looked at his older brother, "You need to talk to her."

"Why? So that she can tell me that she loves Adam?"

"You can't blame her for that!"

"I just want her to love me the way that she loves him. Why is that so hard?"

"Matt, she does. She loves you just as much as she loves him."

"Then why can't she tell me that?" He asked.

"Because she doesn't know how. She doesn't want to feel like she is letting Adam go if she loves you."

"But she won't."

"You have to tell her that."

"I want some time for just me, when I don't have to worry about a baby, or how my girlfriend is while I'm out my friends."

"You will still be doing that!"

"I don't think that I will."

Before Jeff could say anything, Matt's phone let up,

_Will you please come home? I miss you and we need to talk._

Matt showed Jeff the text, "You have to go."

"I know." He said, getting up and heading out the door.

Matt walked into the clean house, knowing that Amy only cleaned when she was upset, he felt his stomach drop. How could he have just left her here to fend for herself alone with the baby and no one to help her? He hadn't thought of it like that when he left, being too angry to think it all through.

He walked up stairs, "Amy? Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in the nursery." She called from the end of the hall.

He smiled, hearing her voice as he headed toward the nursery. He had missed her, wether he would admit it or not, he had. He also missed the baby. The two had been apart for about two weeks and he had thought about her and Adam every night before he went to bed. They where his last thought when he went to bed and his first thought when he woke up.

"Hey little man." He smiled, walking into the nursery.

Adam's little face lit up when he walked into the room, "He missed you." She smiled.

"I missed him, and you."

"I missed you so much." Amy said, holding the small boy.

"I'm glad that I wasn't the only one." He said.

"We need to talk about what happened." She said, walking past him and into the living room.

"I know." He said, following her.

The two sat on the couch after setting the baby into the little play area that she has set up in the living room. "I love you Matt. I love you more than I love myself." She started.

"I know that."

"Stop. Let me finish what I was going to say or else I wont say it." She said.

He nodded his response, "I was so hurt when you left, I didn't know what I was going ot do. I thought that you would cool down and then come back, but that isn't what happened, you stayed gone. Matt, you can't do that to me. I have a baby, that loves you more than he loves me. He wouldn't go to bed without hearing your voice. We can't be without you, so you need to decide if you are going to be with us or you aren't.

"You can't pick and choose when you want to be with us, when it makes you look good. We need to be something that you want to be with all of the time, I'm not going to be able to go out and party like I used to be because I'm not just making decisions for me, I'm making them for him too." She said.

"You don't think that I don't know that? I know that you are making his life decisions as well. Adam asked me to take care of you, and that's what I'm doing. I'm not going to leave you and him to do this alone, no matter how bad you want me to go away."

"I don't want you to go away. I love you, maybe not the way that you want me to, but I love you."

"What do you mean that you don't love me the way that I want you to? I just want you to love me, to be in love with me. I know that you don't feel the way for me that you did for Adam, but you will."

"Where did you get all of this from?"

"I talked to Jeff, he helped me realize that I love you and you love me and that it isn't your fault that you aren't over Adam yet."


	21. Chapter 21

**It's finished. I don't know how I got so behind on the posting and everything but this is the end of Who You'd Be Today. There may be a sequel, you never know. Let me know what you guys think. **

* * *

Amy sat in her room, thinking. Matt had moved back in but that was as far as the two had gotten. Matt was sleeping in the guest room. She had once read somewhere that when a couple started sleeping in separate rooms, their relationship was beginning to fall apart. She didn't want that to happen to them but she felt bad when she wanted to talk to him.

He was taking care of her son, cleaning the house when she was too tired, and cooking the food when she wasn't able to get up. He walked into her room that night, like every night after he put Adam to bed. When he walked in, he placed a kiss on her forehead and squeezed her hand. She didn't want him to leave her in there alone, she didn't feel the same without him in there with her.

She knew that she was supposed to give him his space, but she didn't want him to be away from her. This was taking way too long for her, she had no patience. Instead of letting go of his hand like she usually did, she pulled on it, pulling him towards her. "Stay with me?" She asked.

"I don't know if that would be the best thing for us right now."

"It would be the best thing for me."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I've been so lonely without you. I love you and I don't want to be away from you. According to various doctors, when a couple stops sleeping in the same bed, their relationship begins to fall apart."

"Baby, I love you, more than anything. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to rush things like we did the time before."

"I don't know what to say about that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't want to be in the same room as me! You are waking up, taking care of my son and then going to sleep."

"What do you want me to do, baby?"

"I want you to take care of me!"

"I can't take care of both of you at the same time."

Matt was sitting up in his bed, waiting for Adam to cry. He was usually waking up around this time. Instead of hearing the baby cry, he heard his bed room door open. He quickly slumped down into the bed and pretended to be asleep. He knew that it was Amy and he wanted to see what she would do, the things that she would confess while he was asleep.

She crawled into bed with him, wrapping his arms around her and curling up into his chest. "I love you, I wish that you knew that. I've been having more and more nightmares since you left our bed, not knowing whether or not you would be coming back. When I told you I wanted you to take care of me, I didn't mean that I just wanted you to be there for me. I will take care of Adam from now on, I know that he is a burden on you. I will take care of him if you will just take care of me."

"He is _not _a burden, don't you ever say that. He is my son and I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that he is taken care of. I love you as well and from here on out, I will be sleeping in our bed, in our room." He smiled.

"You are supposed to be asleep." She said.

"I haven't been able to sleep without you in the bed with me."

"It's a good thing to know that even when we aren't near each other, we are still thinking of each other."

Amy sat in the floor of Adam's nursery, staring down at him as he lay on his back looking up at her. "You look so much like your daddy."

The small boy just giggled, "He looks like both of them."

Amy looked up and saw Trish standing in the doorway, "I see the Adam in him when he is about to cry."

"I see all three of you in him."

"Do you think that this is a fair thing to do, to Matt, I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"He's raising a baby that isn't his."

"You might not want to tell Matt that you don't consider Adam his."

"But he isn't. Adam is Adam's baby."

"Who is raising him?"

"Don't start that. You and I both know that if Adam could've been here, he would be!" She said, trying not to raise her voice.

"Think about it. Do you honestly think that Adam would be here the way that Matt is if the shoe had been on the other foot?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you had been with Matt and you where pregnant, if he had died do you think that Adam would've stepped up and taken care of you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well I think that you thought too much of him."

"I think that you think too little of a man that was nothing but kind to him."

"Who do you love the most?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who do you love more, Matt or Adam?"

"You can't ask me that question."

"Yes, I can. Who do you love more?"

"I'm not about to answer that."

"If you love Matt as much as you think you do, why are you doing this to him?"

"Trish, I think that it's time for you to go."

They both turned to see Matt standing behind Trish in the hallway. She nodded before leaving the room. "Please don't answer that question."

"I don't know how to answer it."

"I don't care who you love more. As long as you love me, I'm ok with that."

FINISHED


End file.
